Valió la Pena
by GriisleChan
Summary: Una noche de un posible insomnio le llevara a recordar su historia con la persona que mas amaba, historia que aun seguían y seguirán escribiendo juntos. AsaKiku. One-Shot *AU*


Hola~! aqui traigo otro one-shot X'D! bueno... para ser sincera, es la primera vez que escribo algo asi y en si estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado ¡Nunca me imagine que iba a ser capaz de hacer algo tan... tan cursi y bonito! asafsdasfs mejor lo dejo a su criterio X'D

Es alto tontito y medio extraño en si... ademas de que me recordo lo super forever alone que estoy ewe(?) XD

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mio .w. es de Himaruya-san, yo solo tomo a estos dos para escribir AsaKiku y ser feliiiz~! (?)

Una cosa mas antes de comenzar a leer... quiero aprovechar (XD) para agradecerle a mi Sorella Gilbo Isa (nombre largo mujer!) por aguantarme en mis momentos de frustraciones cuando no se como continuar algun fic :'D o... no tengo titulo~~ ayuda~~~ (ella me entiendes X'D) es practicamente la unica a la cual puedo confiarle este tipo de cosas -es penosa- asfasadsafsd Obrigada! :'D

Bueno ya, miren que el fic es bastante cursi, por lo menos a mi parecer ya que no estoy acostumbrada a ese nivel(?)

Ah! y posible OOC para los personajes aunque lo hubiese querido evitar XD

Disfrutenlo~~~!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Valió la Pena**

**.**

**.**

Se movió un poco debajo de las sábanas, no tardo mucho tiempo en removerlas y revelar su expresión soñolienta pero sin dejar de lado aquella cálida sonrisa de felicidad que iba marcada en su rostro, aunque ni sabia el porqué la tenia, por lo menos no todavía. Por un momento no recordaba nada de nada, solo de quién era y aun así tenia recuerdos borrosos, recuerdos que iban aclarándose poco a poco al mismo tiempo que el sueño desaparecía dando paso a un casi estado de insomnio.

Con una mano removió sus rubios cabellos y levanto la mitad de su cuerpo notando el color blanco pulcro y algo brillante de las sábanas, a pesar de que no había mucha luz en aquella habitación que de a poco iba recordando. Bostezo y froto sus manos, era una noche fría a pesar de que el gran ventanal oculto debajo de una cortina estaba cerrado. Fijo sus ojos esmeraldas al otro lado de la cama, notando que el colchón se hundía en aquella parte, y lo vio, lo vio dormir placenteramente con la respiración tranquila y coordinada.

Estiro una de sus manos y acaricio lentamente una de sus pálidas mejillas, con cuidado para no despertarlo. No pudo evitar desviar la mirada de aquel muchacho y posarla en su mano extendida notando algo platinado en uno de sus dedos, un elegante y sencillo anillo.

Claro... Eso fue más que suficiente para que millones de imágenes y recuerdos se instalaran en su mente e iban sujetas con aquel peli negro que de igual manera llevaba un anillo idéntico al suyo, en la misma mano y reposaba también en su dedo medio.

**.**

**.**

Se conocieron cuando apenas iban al instituto y ya estaban por graduarse para ir a la universidad. Siempre se llevaron bien, poseían una muy buena amistad en donde se podía confiar en el otro sin ninguna restricción. Pero toco cambio cuando los sentimientos comenzaron a nacer en sus corazones, llenando su mente de inseguridades y miedo al rechazo.

Solo hizo falta un pequeño accidente, y un empujoncito de parte de sus amigos, para que aclararan lo que sentían por el otro y de ahí comenzar a salir, no como amigos, si no como una pareja más. Su relación no era sobresaliente pero al mismo tiempo era envidiable por algunos. Era sencilla, cálida, tranquila y por sobre todo llena de confianza. Ambos se querían, no, se amaban y por ende disfrutaban cada momento que pasaban juntos, a pesar de sus personalidades frías y un tanto orgullosas.

La primera vez que les toco sufrir fue luego del día de su graduación, estaban felices, como el resto de sus compañeros graduados, y no notaron que era momento de separarse...

-No quiero alejarme de ti Kiku...-

-Yo tampoco Arthur-san... Pero... ¿Qué podemos hacer para evitarlo?-

Noto la seriedad y el deje de tristeza que iba marcada con su suave voz. Tenia razón ¿Que podían hacer ellos? Aquello era algo planeado por sus padres desde hace incluso antes de que pisaran por primera vez el instituto; el ir a cumplir con sus estudios universitarios en su país natal. Y todos sabemos que desde Japón hacia Inglaterra, o viceversa, existe una gran brecha de distancia.

El primero en partir fue el rubio ingles. El japonés lo acompañó hasta el aeropuerto y se despidieron con un profundo beso lleno de sentimiento y acordando hablarse todos los días por teléfono, o en dado caso internet, mientras se abrazaban. Una vez que no hubo rastro del rubio, cayó al suelo de rodillas y gruesas lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos cafés ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que alejarse de la persona que más amaba? eso... eso no era justo.

Para el otro, una vez que logro instalarse en el asiento que le fue asignado en aquel ancho avión, lloro... lloro como nunca lo había hecho sin importarle los comentarios que hacían las demás personas sobre el ¿Qué caso tenia? Sin él su vida iba a volver a la monotonía...**  
**  
-Nos volveremos a ver Kiku... Lo juro-

**.**

El tiempo pasaba y con ello su estilo de vida evolucionaba. Hacían hasta lo imposible para hablarse todos los días, momentos en donde duraban hasta horas charlando y riendo en ocasiones. No existía ni un solo minuto en donde no deseaban estar juntos. Solo les quedaba esperar a concluir con sus estudios para ir directo a encerrarse en los brazos del otro, esta vez para siempre.

Nunca faltaban esos tipos de amigos que se mostraban con sus malos consejos y comentarios. Palabras en el cuales consistían en olvidar aquel amor que ellos mismos llamaban sin futuro y se dedicaran a buscar uno nuevo, con la razón de que en un momento a otro iban a aburrirse de esa lejanía, o en dado caso, conocerán a alguien más. No hacían más que negar todo aquello, conscientes de que ese no era y ni será su caso ¿Aburrirse de ese amor que prácticamente les había cambiado la vida? Imposible, hasta se reían de solo pensarlo. Es más, cada día se sentían mas enamorados y amados y solo esperaban con mucha más ansias el momento para verse otra vez.

**.**

Al fin... Se había graduado hace ya exactamente dos meses ¡Era libre! Solo le quedaba hacer unos cuantos arreglos con respecto a su trabajo para dirigirse hacia Japón en donde se encontrara con su amado. Cinco años, cinco largos y casi eternos años duro su carrera. Su espera acabo, había acabado para ambos. Logro que la gran empresa en donde ejercía lo transfiriera al país asiático sin ningún problema, cosa que agradeció internamente y se dijo a si mismo que todo el tiempo que había trabajado ahí valió la pena. Todo iba perfectamente, era tal y como lo había planeado desde incluso cuando era aun un estudiante.

-Ya falta menos...-

**.**

El peli negro estaba más que ansioso ¿Y cómo no? Había llegado el día en donde volverá a encontrarse con el rubio. Era tanta su emoción que ni pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche. Con una pequeña sonrisa tomo su grueso abrigo al igual que sus llaves, subió a su auto y lo puso en marcha hacia el aeropuerto.

Miro atónico la gran cantidad de autos que se hallaban en la calle cerca de su destino, nunca había visto tantos en su vida. Logro estacionarse en casi una hora, agradeciendo el haber ido temprano, y se encamino al interior de la edificación. Abrió los ojos con una gran sorpresa al notar el cómo las personas caminaban de un lado al otro no estando muy al tanto de su alrededor, eso no fue lo que atrajo su atención, si no el gran numero que había ¿Acaso había pasado algo? No era normal que un lugar como dicho aeropuerto estuviera tan repleto de gente. Sacudió su cabeza y cambio su semblante sorprendido a uno más serio, no estaba ahí para observar a los demás sino para buscar a la persona más importante de su vida.

Con pasos firmes se dirigió a la zona de salida y como pudo se ubico cerca de un numeroso grupo de personas, que al igual que él, esperaban a los pasajeros de los vuelos que iban llegando. Su corazón latía cada vez mas fuerte por la emoción, hasta sentía que de un momento a otro iba a salirse de su pecho. Levanto la mirada hacia la amplia pantalla que distinguía el lugar y miro que aun faltaba una hora para que el vuelo que venía de Londres llegase.

Se mantuvo tranquilo por ese tiempo, a pesar de que varias personas lo chocaban constantemente. Escucho una voz, una voz femenina y que casi no podía entender, pero si capto perfectamente que el vuelo que tanto esperaba recién aterrizaba. El pululo de gente aumento, un par de vuelos habían llegado antes y por tal razón la sala en donde estaba se había quedado pequeña gracias a todas las personas que estaban ahí. Se impaciento ¿Cómo iba a encontrar al rubio si ni siquiera era capaz de ver más allá de medio metro?

**.**

Esperaba y esperaba a tal grado que estaba a punto de perder su corta paciencia ¿Cómo era posible que su maleta aun no salía? Noto como la zona de embarque se vaciaba lentamente y las personas que quedaban tomaban su propio equipaje. Se cruzo de brazo y bufo ¡Solo llevaba una maleta consigo! Si eso seguía así... Iba a explotar. Casi da un salto de felicidad al verla recorrer por aquella maquina, con permiso se abrió paso entre la gente y la tomo sin obstáculo. Sin esperar más, tomo rumbo hacia la salida...

-¿Pero qué...?- exclamo con sorpresa al encontrarse con el show en aquella sala ¿De dónde salieron tantas personas? No era navidad y mucho menos temporada alta. Eso era un punto menos a su favor, así se le iba a ser difícil encontrar al peli negro. Reforzó el agarre de su maleta y se adentro a la multitud pidieron algo de suerte a su cometido.

El japonés, por otra parte, seguía en el mismo lugar aun sin ser capaz de mirar a las personas que salían de la zona del embarque, y por lo tanto, no se percato de que el rubio se encontraba en el mismo sitio que el. Suspiro con resignación y comenzó, o por lo menos intento, caminar atravesando a las personas a ver si encontraba algún rastro de quien buscaba.

Su paciencia, sabiendo que ya el nivel estaba bastante bajo gracias a su experiencia en el embarque, se agotaba aun mas ¡Tenia casi veinte minutos caminando! Y aun no veía al japonés ¿Sera... será que le paso algo y no logro ir a su búsqueda? O... ¡No! Se regaño mentalmente ¡No era momento para pensamientos negativos! Sabía que estaba ahí, pero al igual que él, no lograba verlo. Y como último recurso...

-¡Kiku!- lo llamo buscando que lo escuchase, aunque lo veía imposible- ¡Kiku!- elevo mas su voz esta vez, total, no tenía nada que perder.

-¿Arthur-san?- dijo con voz bajita no muy seguro si de verdad había escuchado su nombre- ¡Arthur-san!- grito, muchos lo vieron raro, no le importo. Solo deseaba salir lo más rápido posible de ese desastre.

Se quedo estático... Esa... esa la voz de su Kiku, igual a como la recordaba pero un poco más madura.

-¡Kiku! ¿Donde Estas?- siguió con la corriente, gritando también. Miraba hacia a su alrededor, pero nada, seguía sin encontrarlo.

-¡Estoy aquí!- levanto la mano en un intento fallido de obtener su atención. Maldijo por lo bajo el hecho de poseer tan baja altura. Es más, hasta estaba a punto de tomar un par de maletas de alguien y montarse sobre ellas para ganar altura.

-¡No logro verte!- su voz sonada molesta y desesperaba por todo ese embrollo ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera pasando por eso? Definitivamente, no todo salía como uno se lo planeaba.

-¡Arthur-san!- siguió llamando al mismo tiempo que se desplazaba por aquel laberinto humano. No iba a rendirse.

-Maldición...- se detuvo de nuevo aun mirando a todas partes con el objetivo de encontrarlo. Quería verlo, quería abrazarlo, quería besarlo ¡Quería estar con él!

Y como si sus plegarias hubiesen sido escuchadas... Se encontraron...  
Un cruce de miradas café y esmeralda fue suficiente para que se olvidaran de lo que les rodeaba y corrieran hasta llegar al otro. Una vez que eso fue posible, se abrazaron... Se abrazaron como hace más de cinco años no lo hacían.

-No... No puedo creerlo...- se separo un poco del asiático y poso una de sus manos, mientras dejaba la otra sobre la cintura ajena, en su rostro- Me cuesta creer de que este momento por fin llego-

-Bienvenido...- lo imito, y alejo una de sus manos que rodeaba el cuello del rubio y la ubico sobre la que tenía en su rostro al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía una cálida sonrisa... sonrisa que solo tenia única y exclusivamente para él, para la persona que lograba que su vida tuviera sentido ¿Cursi? Solo había que estar en sus zapatos para saber si era así o no.

No esperaron más y acabaron con la corta distancia que los separaba juntando sus labios, convirtiéndose en un beso dulce y a la vez apasionado...

**.**

Cuando le pidió matrimonio... Bueno digamos que fue de una forma bastante peculiar...

Había pasado aproximadamente un mes desde que piso suelo japonés. Las cosas con el peli negro iban de maravilla, no tenia de que quejarse, todo parecía una especie de sueño. Solo faltaba una sola cosa para que todo estuviese completo... pedirle matrimonio... ¿Y por qué no? Ya estaba bien instalado en ese país y no había cosa que mas deseara que casarse con él.

A pesar del nerviosismo que experimentaba, claro, no había que olvidar que Arthur Kirkland era una de las personas más inseguras del mundo. Reservo en uno de los restaurantes más finos y lujosos de la ciudad de Tokyo y con eso se lo llevo a cenar, teniendo prácticamente estudiado el cómo iba a pedírselo.

Todo iba bien. Llegaron, se instalaron y cenaron bastante complacidos con aquel exquisito plato. Era el momento, era ahora o perdía esa oportunidad que tanto había esperado. Pero claro, en muy pocos casos las cosas salían de acuerdo a como se planeaban, y el suyo no era uno de ellos.

Una mujer de cabello castaño y largo se adentro con pasos firmes al lugar, cabe decir que bastante furiosa. Detuvo su andaba frente a la barra y tomo de la camisa a uno de los hombres que se encontraba ahí, un tipo de cabellos platinados bastante llamativo a decir verdad. No paso mucho cuando se escucho el sonido de una cachetada, al parecer la mujer tenía bastante fuerza para lo que era. Lanzo al recién agredido al suelo con brusquedad y le grito algunas palabras que no iban para nada acorde al lugar.

La pareja anglo-japonesa se miro entre sí con una expresión curiosa y sorprendida por tal espectáculo. Desviaron su mirada hasta la situación y de ahí... les tomo por sorpresa al ver como la comida, y cosas que ni distinguían, danzaba por el aire. Una especie de guerra de comida, o hasta peor ¡Habían hasta bolsos, cubiertos, bebidas ¿Ropa? de todo en ella! había comenzado y ellos eran una víctima más al igual que el resto de las personas presentes. Se levantaron y por mera inercia se ocultaron debajo de la mesa, total, ya solo les quedaba esperar a que acabase ¡Ni locos salían así! O eso pensaron en un principio.

El ingles bufo con molestia, era oficial ¡Casi nada le salía bien! El quería que ese momento fuese perfecto, pero no, tuvo que llegar aquella loca mujer y comenzar con tal problema. Se despojo de tales pensamientos al notar al japonés reír levemente, bastante divertido por la situación. La risa se le contagio, y con eso ambos rieron juntos. No era momento de pensar en eso, solo...

-Kiku... Yo quería que el momento fuese especial pero veo que no se puede pedir eso- gracias al cielo y el otro logro escucharlo a pesar de los gritos y risas que provenían desde afuera.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Que mas especial que el estar oculto debajo de una mesa presenciando tal espectáculo junto a la persona que quieres? Para que sea especial no exactamente todo tiene que ser refinado y perfecto- se sonrojo al decirle aquello. No estaba molesto, al contrario, la estaba pasando bien ¡Era tan divertido ver a la gente cubierta de comida y demás cosas! Y eso que él no era del tipo de persona que disfrutaba de la desgracia ajena.

-Entonces...- se sonrojo también y un brillo apareció en sus ojos al encontrar otra oportunidad- Kiku...- llamo su atención al notarlo de curioso buscando mirar mas allá del mantel que les servía de escudo. Este dejo aquello y lo mío esperando que continuara- ¿Te... te casarías conmigo?-

Silencio, las palabras quedaron en el aire. Los ojos cafés del menor se abrieron un tanto sorprendidos. El ingles solo esperaba una respuesta.

-Nada me haría mas feliz... ¡Acepto!- una vez que dio su respuesta, se lanzo a los brazos del oji esmeralda bastante feliz. Este correspondió el abrazo, cuando no se lo esperaba, mientras sentía como un alivio llenaba su ser.

Obvio, tenía un anillo pero gracias a la situación prefirió no sacarlo aun… más bien lo había olvidado también…

A pesar de todo... Al final también terminaron uniéndose a la singular guerra...

**.**

El gran día... Como para todos los que pasaban por el... Fue más que especial para ambos. Incluso, muchos de sus viejos amigos de instituto se presentaron bastantes sorprendidos al saber que aun seguían juntos e iban para más.

-¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?-

-Ni la muerte lo hará, yo no creo en esas cosas-

**.**

**.**

Sintió una lágrima bajar por su mejilla, no era la primera vez que lloraba de felicidad pero en si sentía como si lo fuera. Con una mano limpio su rostro sin borrar aquella sonrisa que desde un comienzo estuvo marcada en el. En ese momento, estaba en condiciones de afirmar que la felicidad si existía y hasta el mismo podía comprobarlo, y era un sentimiento tan… tan inexplicable que le asombraba de cierta manera.

-Arthur-san...- abrió los ojos y lo encontró despierto con una mano en su rostro. Se levanto a su altura y lo miro algo preocupado- ¿Que sucede?-

-Nada...- alejo la mano que cubría su rostro y entrelazo sus manos con las de su pareja- Solo... Recordaba cosas-

-¿Cosas?- ladeo la cabeza hacia a un lado no comprendiendo en seguida a que se refería exactamente.

-Si...y no importa cuando haya pasado... Cada día te amo mas- beso dulcemente sus manos y el menor sonrió conmovido con aquellas palabras.

-Yo también... yo también lo amo-

No dijeron nada más y volvieron a recostarse en aquella ancha y cómoda cama que ambos compartían desde hace más de un año. Esta vez el rubio abrazaba protectoramente al otro, más que nada por el frio que se había hecho un poco más intenso ¿y por qué no? Para sentirlo más de cerca y a ver si con eso lograba que su sueño regresase.

-¿Valió la pena no?-

-Absolutamente… todo valió la pena-

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ok... admito que me daba penita subirlo X'D dios .-. es que... fue algo que no planee y se me ocurrio de la nada! no se que pasa conmigo X'D no me odien! (?)

Wee~~ espero que lo hayan disfrutando n_n y como siempre, si tienen alguna opinion buena o mala(?) pueden dejarla en un Review :3 en serio, quisiero saber que tal les parecio x.x

muuuchaas graciiaaas por leer :D esperare sus comentarios ansiosa~ al igual que los resultados de las jodidas elecciones ._. (hay elecciones hoy x.x y la cosa esta fea, del resultado de la misma depende el futuro del pais x.x -se pone mas nerviosa-)

Saludos~~


End file.
